Dronekiller
Dronekiller was a technopath that worked as an assassin for the highest bidder. Some time during the El Paso Crisis, he signed an exclusive contract with Boccanegra II and her organisation the El Tarantula Cartel. Creation Dronekiller was a fairly old concept that went through multiple revisions before emerging as the character he ended up as. Initially Dronekiller was conceptualised as an advanced humanoid AI with on-board weaponry to shoot down enemy drone aircraft but ultimately the idea didn't fit well in the initial Patronverse release. Eventually he was reimagined as a human able to control all electronics he came in contact with, mostly using his enslaved robotic servants to perform assassinations, thefts and other criminal endeavours. Character History El Paso Assassinations Dronekiller was obviously a skilled assassin before his inital appearance in El Paso, with the operator known by Boccanegra due to his reputation. This was enough for her to send the Patron Saint of Crime to convince him to sign a contact with her cartel, as well as act as a bodyguard for him during the series of assassinations she'd hired him to perform. The first of these was a former associate of Boccanegra, who was about to testify to the DA about the crime bosses embezzlement charges. Ultimately he never presented his evidence, with his body found in his home by EPPD. The second victim was a reporter, with Dronekiller convincing both her car and an automated military truck to collide with each other. Initially surviving the impact thanks to the arrival of Lauren Miller, a PI investigating the killings, she later died from her injuries at the scene. Dronekillers final target was Miller herself, who tracked him down to his lair, and whose own technopathic powers cancelled out the assassins own. Unfortunately for Miller, Dronekiller had his own bodyguard armed with low tech weapons, who quickly killed the investigator. Presumably with Miller dead, Dronekiller was able to finish killing the remainder of his targets with little or no interference from local law enforcement. Mission in Munich Dronekiller would later be sent to Munich to assassinate Professor Karl Elise, after the local muscle hired by Boccanegra failed to complete the job Powers Dronekiller is a technopath with the ability to control anything with a circuit-board including vehicles, high tech weapons, household appliances and even military systems. These appliances become slaves to Dronekiller's influences until he (or another Technopath) releases them or they are destroyed in action. While any appliance can be controlled, those with a great physical distance from Dronekiller may perform at a sub-stranded level compared to those in close proximity to their master. Dronekiller himself is rather skinny and malnourished, and as such is only a minor threat in hand to hand combat assuming their are no electronic devices in the area for him to control. Dronekiller is most commonly seen commanding a squadron of quad-rotor drones, often armed with a light machine pistol or a sniper rifle slotted next to the camera housing. In addition he often has remote turrets positioned close to his base of operations to deter any enemies who track him down in person, rather than combat him through his machines Category:Bad Characters Category:El Tarantula Cartel Members Category:Technopaths Category:Mercenaries